


Thankful

by LadyWallace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Team Free Will, Thanksgiving, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWallace/pseuds/LadyWallace
Summary: Team Free Will Celebrates Thanksgiving(Originally posted on FF.net)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I posted on FF.net a couple years back and for some reason never cross-posted here, so thought I would post it now. Happy Thanksgiving!

"Sammy! Get your butt in here! I could use a little help getting everything set up!"

Sam wandered into the kitchen where Dean was currently carving a turkey. Well, attempting to carve a turkey. The bird looked more like it had been the victim of a werewolf attack to Sam.

"What happened?" he asked.

Dean gave him a good replica of the famous 'bitchface' and waved the carving knife, flinging some turkey skin across the kitchen. "This isn't exactly as easy as it looks you know."

Sam couldn't help but smirk. "Well, Dean, it might go better if you treat it more like a dinner entrée than the monster of the week."

"Haha," Dean said sarcastically and handed over the knife. "You give it a try then, bitch. I've got potatoes to mash."

"Just make sure they stay in the pan, jerk, I'd kinda like some of those," Sam returned as he took the knife from Dean and started to try and repair some of his brother's damage, transferring the better looking slices to a serving tray.

Cas came into the kitchen then, looking around curiously and sniffing the air with a new human appreciation. "It smells very good, Dean. Is it almost ready? I got the table set up."

"Great! Just have to finish these potatoes. Can you get the rolls and the cranberry sauce out there?" Dean asked the ex-angel.

"Of course," Cas replied, eager to eat, as his stomach had been rumbling for the past hour as he smelled the fantastic aroma coming from the kitchen where Dean had been working all day to cook a Thanksgiving meal for the three of them. It was Cas' first Thanksgiving as a human, and Sam and Dean had decided they should have a real Thanksgiving that year since there was no impending doom and they had the bunker to cook in now. It was shaping up to be a fine day, and probably would be even better when they finally got to sit down and eat the fruits of Dean's labor.

"Okay, I think I got some decent slices of turkey and the legs off," Sam said as he took up the platter and a bowl of stuffing. "You about done with those potatoes?"

"Almost," Dean replied, adding a little salt and pepper before giving a final stir and dumping the huge pile of potatoes into a bowl. "There we go!" He grabbed that along with another of green beans—Sam's idea—and followed his brother out to one of the library tables that they had made into a banquet table for the day. Cas had set it, and also did his best to decorate it with several pumpkins and, for dessert, an apple and pumpkin pie, just waiting to be dug into.

Dean reached under the table and brought out the last piece of the meal: an ice bucket full of bottles of beer.

"There, now it's perfect," Dean said as he handed bottles to Sam and Cas and the two others smiled at him and knocked their bottles against his. Dean took a long swig and then slammed it down on the table, clapping his hands together. "Now, let's eat!"

The next few minutes were full of the three men squabbling good-naturedly over the food on the table, everyone trying to reach for all of it at once, piling as much on their plates as they could, and complaining when they thought someone was hogging one dish.

After the first few bites and appreciative toasts to the cook which Dean took with no small amount of pride, Cas turned to the two brothers as their chewing caused the room to fall into silence.

"I think we should say what we are thankful for," the ex-angel said. "That is the point of Thanksgiving, after all."

Sam nodded and reached for his drink, taking a swig. "Okay, I'll start then. I'm thankful for this bunker, and the fact that we now have someplace safe to stay so that we can rest between hunts, and actually make real food in a real kitchen." He smiled meaningfully at Dean.

The elder Winchester shot him a look. "Don't get too used to it, it's not gonna happen every day. Unless you two would like to take a shot at it, that is."

Sam shook his head adamantly and turned back to grab some more stuffing.

"What are you thankful for, Dean?" Cas prompted, turning to the older brother.

Dean gave a longsuffering sigh and cocked his head to one side, thinking. "I'm thankful that Thanksgiving isn't a holiday attached to anything remotely supernatural to we can actually have a day off."

Sam laughed and raised his beer to Dean. "I'll drink to that."

Dean clashed their bottles together and went back to his food as Sam turned to Cas. "What are you thankful for, Cas?"

The ex-angel suddenly looked a little self-conscious and shifted slightly in his chair, looking down at his plate as he moved around some of his stuffing. "When I was first turned human, I didn't really know how hard it was, but I soon found that finding food and shelter were a very difficult thing, especially without money. So I am thankful for both this bunker and this food." He smiled then and looked up between the two brothers. "But most of all, I am thankful that I have two good friends who are willing to take me in, even when they didn't have to."

"Cas, that's what family does," Dean told him sincerely and Sam nodded.

Cas' face broke into a grateful smile as he raised his bottle of beer. "To family then?"

"To family," Sam and Dean echoed firmly and they all drank.

"And that is officially the last chick flick moment of the day," Dean informed them, grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes and hauling it toward him. "Anyone ready for seconds?"

The three hunters spent the rest of the day enjoying a relaxing day off in each other's company, with the renewed knowledge that, even during the hardships that were likely to come, they would still have their small family to fall back on. And that was certainly something to be thankful for.


End file.
